


Alô?

by killj0yx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, kenma não atende a porra do telefone, kuroo fica incomodado com isso, o resto é resto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killj0yx/pseuds/killj0yx
Summary: Kuroo só queria que Kenma atendesse aquela droga de telefone.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	Alô?

Kuroo sentia todo o seu corpo tremer, da pontinha dos pés até o último fio de cabelo. Quanto mais corria, mais parecia que não se movia; era como se suas pernas estivessem afundando em areia movediça. Os pés sequer pareciam tocar o asfalto conforme ele avançava, quarteirão por quarteirão, a respiração falhando, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, a garganta fechando em um nó. 

Seu peito subia e descia freneticamente, em uma tentativa de trazer mais ar para os pulmões, fazer o oxigênio circular. Tetsuro não queria parar, ou melhor, não podia parar. Um segundo de hesitação, um minuto perdido e tudo seria em vão. Então ele corria, cada vez mais rápido, sem enxergar nada a sua frente por conta da visão embaçada. Não sabia como conseguia continuar se mexendo; todos os seus órgãos pesavam, afundavam. Era como se um buraco negro tivesse se formado em seu peito e estivesse o devorando de dentro para fora, tragando todo o seu ser, seu corpo, sua consciência, sua alma. 

Estava tão desesperado que não era capaz de pensar, muito menos de colocar a angústia em palavras. A mão trêmula apertava o telefone celular com tanta força que não seria surpresa alguma se a tela trincasse. Os dedos formigavam, os ossos chacoalhavam. Kuroo não compreendia como teve capacidade de teclar, mais uma vez, aquele número tão familiar. 

_Me atende. Me atende, me atende, por favor._

Havia apenas o vazio do outro lado da linha. Nenhuma voz, nenhum som, só aquela estática acompanhada do vazio existencial. Kuroo achou que iria vomitar. Sua cabeça girava e girava e girava, e milhares de formigas caminhavam por debaixo da sua pele, os ossos rachavam, os tecidos rompiam. Ele quebrava mais a cada passo. 

Tetsuro sentia tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que não era capaz de sentir mais nada, somente o calor das lágrimas que escorriam queimando seu rosto. Sentia a pele em carne viva, a ardência, uma dor que não acabava nunca. Sentia os órgãos serem corroídos por ácido, o sangue gelar, as veias se fecharem de supetão. 

E Kenma não atendia o maldito telefone, por mais insistente que fosse. Ele não atendia, mesmo que sempre estivesse com a cara enfiada no celular. Mesmo que sempre respondesse suas mensagens o mais rápido possível. Mesmo que gostasse tanto de ouvir a voz do melhor amigo— mesmo assim, Kenma não atendia. 

Quando virou na esquina tão conhecida, Kuroo já estava com falta de ar. Quando parou em frente ao prédio de tijolinhos, cometeu o único erro que jurou não cometer: hesitou, os olhos correndo para o chão, para cima, para o terceiro andar, a janela, por favor, por favor, Kenma, não faz isso comigo. Não faz isso comigo.

Não havia um mísero som, a rua estava encoberta do mais puro silêncio. Tetsuro saiu do transe, pisou no primeiro degrau da entrada. O silêncio o esmagava, prensava todo o seu corpo contra o chão, paralisando-o. Cada mínimo movimento que fizesse gastava uma energia que ele não tinha. O silêncio o ensurdecia. 

Até que houve som. E foi tão alto, mas tão alto que Kuroo achou que sua cabeça ia explodir. Seu cérebro chacoalhou de um lado para o outro, batendo nas laterais do crânio. O barulho ecoou pelos tijolos do prédio, pela ruazinha deserta. Reverberou por cada um dos ossos de Tetsuro, de cima a baixo, de baixo a cima.

Ele sentiu como se alguém invisível estivesse cravando uma faca diretamente no seu coração, arrancando-o pela sua boca e jogando longe. E então deslizando a faca por todo o seu peitoral, perfurado os pulmões, agarrando o intestino, rasgando o estômago. Kuroo se sentiu dilacerado, devorado, fragmentado. 

Não viu o tempo passar enquanto corria prédio acima até o terceiro andar. Quando deu por si já estava em frente à porta de madeira tão conhecida, tão calorosa — e que estava fria, cada número encarando-o com raiva, culpando-o por ter chegado tarde demais. Porque, apesar de todos os seus esforços, ele tinha chegado tarde demais. Por mais que tivesse corrido, dado tudo de si, por mais que tivesse ligado, e ligado, e ligado, ele tinha chegado tarde demais. Na única vez que não podia se atrasar, ele tinha chegado tarde demais. 

Pegou o telefone, apelando ao seu último fio de esperança enquanto tentava de alguma forma abrir a porta trancada. Torceu para ouvir uma voz, mesmo que fraca, mesmo que quebradiça, só uma voz, qualquer voz, um som mínimo que fosse. Qualquer coisa. 

_Sua chamada está sendo encaminhada para caixa postal e estará sujeita a cobrança após o sinal. Deixe um recado para..._

E não havia mais ninguém do outro lado.


End file.
